Characters
TOTAL CHARACTER COUNTER: 309 (as of May 22nd, 2018) This is a master list of every character from every series, including deities and archies. They're listed by their real names, unless a nickname is more well known. Characters in bold are cotigas. "Headcanon characters" is my way of gaining a seed of understanding about a character. Mentions These are characters that exist only to be mentioned, to be placeholders for the sake of lore. I don't consider them real characters in the sense of the rest. Deities (41) Primordials The first and most powerful generation of deities. * Amercer, deity of nothingness * Baolynn, deity of creation * Irmogen, goddess of space * Nagmekk, god of time * Zoanna, goddess of life, family, and marriage * Motano, god of death and divorce * Venra, goddess of undead and plague * Zavanti, goddess of change and rebirth * Xochitl, deity of judgment * Karmaul, god of fate Primusi The second generation of deities that consist of magick, mental, and moral related sigils. * Cervana, goddess of pneumamancy * Wylderi, god of terramancy * Dezyph, deity of zephyrmancy * R'ziikro, goddess of hydromancy * Ku'tamé, god of pyromancy * Ussimarr, deity of psychology and genetics * Nefertari, goddess of confusion and enigmas * Gryhele, goddess of hate and pessimism * Synbel, god of love, lust, and fertility * Daalwulf, god of wisdom and optimism * Tollak, god of angels * Dagrun, goddess of demons * Vevian, deity of ambiguity, taboo, and vampirism Ecundusi The third generation of deities that consist of sigils related to the mortal world. * Benthosphyre, god of weather * Orealis, goddess of exploration and guidance * Somarlithr, god of sleep and dreams * Jelasco, deity of technology * Mildred, goddess of fauna and hunting * Aputsiaq, god of theater, needlework, and maquillage * Fio'nagara, deity of architecture and the hearth * Penkka, goddess of flora and agriculture * Yorsten, god of blacksmithing and mining * Midonius, god of war and therianthropy * Milogost, god of destruction and mischief * Lunézand, goddess of poverty and thieves * Laninth, deity of shapeshifting and deception * Øyvind, deity of healing and fortune * Liatrix, goddess of celebration and dancing * Rowick, god of trade and communication * Photicia, goddess of wealth and glory * Ceyzull, god of literature and musical arts Demideities (10) Dagrun's Children Sired by Tanner Vermiculus. * Maxemus Vermiculus * Keredith Vermiculus * Bolden Vermiculus * Gwayne Vermiculus * Meleanth Vermiculus * Camille Vermiculus * Luka Vermiculus Venra's Children Sired by Aydin Nachtigall * Vaneza Nachtigall Fio'nagara's Children Sired by Barnabess Zaneta. * Z Tollak's Children Damed by Jaida Maelstrom. * Opheleia Maelstrom Archies (28+3) Archies as in archangels and archdemons, are the council members of Jeozamar and Valaru, respectively. Archangels/Silverwings *Ayil, Archer Of Winter *Briathos, Knight Of Courage *Cahethal, Keeper Of Agriculture *Dümah, Vindicator Of Silence *Kokabiel, Prince Of Stars *Lailah, Mother Of Moonlight *Muzania, Balance Of North *Penemue, Writer Of Wisdom *Purah, Feather Of Memory *Rikbiel, Viscount Of Steeds *Tubiel, Spitfire Of Entertainment *Ubaviel, Herder Of Songs *Yeqon, Watcher Of Freedom *Zadkiel, Justice Of East Archdemons/Silverclaws * Astaroth, Sibyl Of Whispers * Balor, Reaper Of Destruction * Beelzebub, Lord Of Flies * Mephistopheles, Peddler Of Pacts * Nybbas, Charlatan Of Dreams * Oriax, Marquis Of Astrology * Rahovart, Courier Of Souls * Raum, Crow Of Gold * Sallos, Duke Of Booze * Stolas, Botanist Of Gems * Tanner Vermiculus, King Of Fire ** Court jesters: Andras, Balam, Furfur * Vapula, Philosopher Of Handicrafts * Volac, Serpent Of Obsession * Xaphan, Rebel Of Inventions Trivia * IRL, the jesters are three goetic demons that I found so amusing, I turned them into imp tales. Mortals A (17) * [[Abbigail Seashell|'Abbigail Seashell']] * Adelmarr Thorsen * Albert Jarl * Alessa Hydranga * Almos Szarka * Alys Collins * Amachou Tachibana * Amelia Wyndborne * Anastasia Zolnervolk * Angie Lexan * Antruich Nezif * Arsona Nezif * Aubrey Soto * August Hart * Aurèlen Hawkins * Autumn Knight * Aydin Nachtigall B (6) * Bailey Hornigold * Barnabess Zaneta * Benji Falkenrath * Blair Tachibana * Braden Ladwell * Brenya Forduyn C (13) * Cairnag Hashem * Calaura Nezif * Calypso Hydranga * Casey Rutherford * Catalina Monroe * Cathrin McFeath * Cedante Knox * Cedrik Halliecaefaas * Cera Valentine * Charlie Chanhassen * Claudia Spelman * Coonboy * Cyneric Sanders D (7) * Damien Andres * Daniel Octavianum * Dayvend Hydranga * Dekkl Makale * Derek Kirkland * Donna Bahkrit * Dredara Delaney E (6) * Elenora Mordrid * Eli Trembly * Elisamet Curtis * Eran Phan'tuum * Errol Bellworth * Evonne Bissette F (5) * Fang Vipres * Felix DiAmoré * Filly Jawco * Florence Bjornka * Frostbyte G (15) * Gabriella Helstrum * Gravelyn Mlaedin * Giga Darimaru * Galena Zolnervolk * Gilda * Gizmo McFeath * Gladyjze Klossner * Glitterbug * Glykeria Metaxas * Goatshanker * Greyson Knox * Grotesque Veitagur * Gumdimyre Mlaézaros Senior * [[Gumdimyre Mlaézaros Junior|'Gumdimyre Mlaézaros Junior']] * Gwynneth Evergreen H (6) * Habblegog Forduyn * Hajnal Nezif * Harmony Mlaézaros * Harrison Ottman * Holly Norida * Honky Tonk I (5) * Ian Dzoqi * Ivanna Zolnervolk * Ivy Knox * Igor Dzoqi * Izora Zolnervolk J (10) * Jackalin The Trickster * Jagoda Slusarczyk * Jaelstis Veitagur * James Denton * Janette Seashell * Jaremiah Jarrett * Jasper Zolnervolk * Jeronimo McFeath * Jezabel Dalca * Judith Wedekind * Juñad Hashem K (14) * Kai Nagasei * Kaja * Kaleah Nezif * Kassedy DiAmoré * Keara Taylor * Kellan Valaquez * Kenzi Roberts * Kester Buachalla * Kichiro Nakajima * Kiwi Evergreen * Klarenx Dzoqi * Kolton Andres * Kubarr Wojewoda * Kytti Kat L (12) * Lainey M'zaii * Lambeaux Ivermourne * Lance Gujic * Layla Dzoqi * Levvi Burnwood * Lexy Monaghan * Lilieth Phan'tuum * Limbani Szarka * Lincoln Uriah * Lorant Bzorka * Lottie Rutherford * Lyudmila Oknechil M (12) * Mack Rothschild * Malcolm Nazhira * Mandlenko Nezif * Marceline Wyntr * Marty Reiber * Maulan Pajari * Maveli Gujic * Meesah F'taang * Mhyka LaFevers * Monty Gavrilovic * Morgen Fenwick * Myridian Namakaeha N (5) * Narolina Chanhassen * Nathaniel Ivermourne * Nayari Etua * Niall Andrews * Nikolai Malinovsky O (2) * Oliviander DiAmoré * Ozkarr Jarl P (10) * Pandaya * Patience Sanders * Patrick Kirkland * Paydro Chanhassen * Penelope Von Kouge * Perry Murlykan * Petra Takala * Phoebe LaFevers * Pidgiff Gasso * Priscilla Veitagur Q (2) * Quinell Chanhassen * Qwerty Darimaru R (10) * Reeko M'zaii * Rebeka Freudenburg * Renata Hyseni * Riley Korlais * Rita Namakaeha * Ringzy Etua * Roimata Opunui * Rosaline Vipres * Russel Laskn * Ryan Miller S (21) * Sage Knox * Samyll Lansing * Sefu Nezif * Selena Mareitt * Selwyn Dzoqi * Seraphina Rockerstead * Seth Valentine * Shailee Keymour * Sharktooth Fenwick * Shayne Lyonne * Sheila Walker * Shelly Williams * Shuu Waneko * Sicily Wyntr * Sinnabar Vermiculus * Skarlet Knox * Skylark Selvah * Slade Moone * Sohta Oknechil * Solatu Nightingale * Suroch Thorsen T (8) * Tatjana Forduyn * Tau Vipres * Tero Sheja * Tesniona Colquhoun * Tinnigan Vermiculus * Thaddeus Phan'tuum * Tobias Locklen * Tonoah Knox * Trevelyan Codburr U (1) * Ulaeva Delaney V (6) * Valbrecht Miazga * Valibohr Szarka * Victor Andres * Vienna Kirkland * Vikenti Kozlov * Vincent Knight W (1) * Wendy Laskn X (2) * Xak Sanders * Xaiyne Dzoqi Y (3) * Ysabeth Valentine * [[Yuci Tachibana|'Yuci Tachibana']] * Yuzuki Waneko Z (6) * Za'riah Tachibana * Zaivyr Schovajsa * Zahara Nagasei * Zeke Rosencran * Zhabhor Miazga * Zombunny Soto